Faith Anderson
"When I say get out, it does not mean get out in a bit or leave when you feel like it, it means get the hell out of this room before you irritate me further and I start throwing heavy objects at you in a bid to rid myself of your god awful presence... are we on the same page now?" Appearance Blonde hair, gray eyes, slightly taller then average... She doesn't really have any distinguishing marks, tattoo's, or anything else to separate her from the rest of the herd, and she likes it like that. Let Allison deal with all the assholes, she's content just sneering at the few that actually try. Clothing Jeans, shirts, jackets, boots, and belts... that's it other then a silver chain that doesn't even look expensive, with a weird old fashioned key at the end. Other then that, there's nothing special about what she wears. Inventory *Ruger LCP *Large Pocket Knife Personality Growing up Faith was known as one of those people that could get lost in themselves to such a degree that they forgot about life around them, and she was pretty happy about that. She was a good girl, lived a boring life, and went on dates... just like every other girl. It wasn't until the invasion occurred and her family started dying off one by one, that the bad tempered, anti-social female she hid rather well growing up, started to reveal itself. By the time she'd reached the Fourth Mass, she'd reverted to the person who more often then not used biting sarcasm to communicate. She doesn't like dealing with people, she thinks most of the time the ills people come to Allison and her are ridiculous, and honestly she's a pretty abrasive person. Some people are convinced it hides a hurting heart, but if it does, it's real deep down there and it doesn't seem that anything is going to dig it back up. Skills *She's fast; one of those girls who would run every day before school just because she enjoyed the wind running threw her hair. *She's sneaky as well and able to get out of tight spots. *She can also hit the target she's aiming at, even if she doesn't like shooting very much because she knows it wastes her bullets. Background Faith was almost threw with her first year of medical school when the aliens invaded. She and her family fled but ultimately were caught unaware and almost all were killed off other then two. Two weeks before she found her way with the Fourth, Faith and Helena were caught in a corner and Helena was killed just like the rest of Faith's family. Melinda had been told to hide in an abandon car until the pair of older siblings got back, but sometime between when Helena was taken and Faith actually made it back to the car, Melinda disappeared. Since that day, Faith has been searching threw every harnessed child she can find in hopes of finding anyone. Finally though, she ended up wandering into Massachusetts and being placed with the fourth. Revealed Faith smiled as she felt the cool breeze coming in threw the window, the smell of newly cut hay one that she'd always loved. She snuggled deeper into the homemade afghan her grandmother had made her for her tenth birthday as she smelled her mom's homemade waffles and syrup. She heard faint growling in the background that was probably the arguing of her brothers, but it was a homey sound that didn't really bother her all that much. -- Faith Dreaming about home before. Relationships Relations: Most of her family died or disappeared within the first week, the only ones - to her knowledge - that was left was Melinda for the longest time, but ultimately she's lost them all. Trivia *She has seven siblings, three of which are a set of triplets and two sets of twins. Gallery tn-1000_9.jpeg|Why am I walking threw the woods... because you all suck! NUP_157647_0193.JPG|Yeah sure, I'll go with and patch up the wounded, while I'm at it could you get me shot at... K thanks. tn-1000_5.jpg|"I don't know how to use this. Point and pull... well you didn't say point and pull "not" at you now did you." 2106_revolution_tracy1.jpg|"I don't wanna do this... who thought this was a good idea!?" Charlie-Matheson-from-Revolution.jpg|If I kill him now, I don't have to smother him later... yeah, sounds good. charlie-and-jason.jpg|"This is my happy face." NUP_152308_0575.jpg|"You want me to do what now?" tn-1000_nup_155306_0134.jpg|When I'm done here, I'm not picking up another gun again, they always get me shot at dammit! tn-1000_nup_154997_0610.jpg|This only happens when they make me be helpful... this is why I'm not helpful. The Family engagement-couple-kissing-farm-81469.jpg|Mom and Dad (Harvey and Susan Anderson) Finn.jpg|Finn Anderson (Faith's Twin) Jace.jpg|Jace Anderson (One of the Triplets) Jack.jpg|Jack Anderson (One of the Triplets) Jadon.jpg|Jadon Anderson (One of the Triplets) taylor_by_emilysoto-d5jjg3y.jpg|Helena Anderson Fern.jpg|Melinda Anderson Micheal.jpg|Micheal Anderson